The Cat and the Fox
by mountaincastle353
Summary: Rangiku still can't get over Gin but what will happen she goes back to the world of the living.


CH 1: Can't Get Over You

Toshiro Hitsugaya isn't surprised to see his lieutenant lounging on the couch, but what does surprise him is that she isn't lying down and sleeping off her drunkedness, instead, she's sitting up and crying; and he knows why.

"Matsumoto…" is all he can say before she interrupts him.

"He said he was sorry," he nodded remembering what had happened. "It was the first time he ever said he was sorry and the first time he ever said good bye before leaving. He knew it was different, he couldn't just come back when he wanted to, he knew." Rangiku said in a shaky voice.

"Rangiku, it's been 20 years since his death, I think you should move on now."

"You don't know Captain, you don't know how it feels to lose someone you…."

"Someone I love?" Hitsugaya finished. "I assure you, I know how it feels."

"No! Captain, this is different, Momo came back. But him, he never can."

Suddenly, Hitsugaya felt sorry for yelling at her. She was right; he didn't know how it felt, how it truly felt to lose your best friend. With Momo it was a close call, but for Gin, he was murdered by the man that he once followed, the man he followed, leaving behind his best friend. Hitsugaya couldn't find any other words to comfort her, so he left the room, leaving Rangiku to sort through her troubles alone.

CH 2: The Terrorizing Dream

He couldn't believe it; here he was talking about his dream that has been driving him crazy for as long as he can remember to a complete stranger. Trying to recall the dream is hard for it is dusted with vague images, ones he can't recall going through.

"Close your eyes, and imagine it again." His therapist, Mrs. Kurosaki tells him.

He draws in a deep breath, closes his eyes and tries his hardest to remember his dream of horror.

_There he was standing before this terrorizing man who was once his leader, now he is his enemy. But he was the one to betray, not his leader, Aizen. He tries his hardest to fight him, but Aizen quickly overpowered him, ripping off his arm and slashing him with his Zanpakuto across the chest, then leaving him for death to take its toll. There is blood all over him and he's sure it will never stop gushing from the socket where his arm once was. Suddenly, a figure appears above him with tears staining her beautiful face, calling, screaming out his name. _

Although it wasn't in the dream, he knew that he was thinking of her in his last few moments. He will remember that face forever, although vague, from her crystal blue eyes to the strawberry blond hair that frames them. He knew right away that he has known those eyes forever, because they belong to his best friend, the girl that he _has_ known forever.

CH 3: My Past and Your Past

Rangiku remembers everything from their past, how he saved her and gave her a home and gave her a friend. These deeds were kind and not expected from the ever smiling face of Gin Ichimaru, the one no one dared to trust, well, except Rangiku Matsumoto. Although she was just a naïve little girl at the time, even now she doesn't regret meeting him. They kept each other moving even through the scariest storms and the coldest winters. They were each other's everything. They were, until Gin started disappearing, leaving without a word of good bye or when he'll be back. But Rangiku waited, no matter how long, she waited for him to return. Because he was her life, and she would follow him anywhere, if only he asked.

Even after he betrayed the soul society she might have followed him, but again, he didn't ask so she didn't think about it.

Whenever he left she always wondered where he went off to but never bothered to ask for fear that she'd be invading his personal space. He already saved her so she shouldn't bother him with silly questions. But he didn't know the pain he was putting her through, because every time he left, she would worry and get to think that he won't come back. He always managed to break her heart that way. Then he'd suddenly appear on the horizon and she would forgive him even though he would never say sorry.

CH 4: Reincarnated or Not?

Back on earth at the house of Ichigo and Orihime Kurosaki, Orihime tells her husband all about her last client.

"He said his dream was about someone killing him and it was Aizen he saw. Remember….." she couldn't finish, for it was a terrible time that no one wanted to remember.

"Yeah, I remember very clearly what happened since he was the reason I lost my soul reaper powers."

"I'm sorry for bringing it up."

"No, its ok, never thought I would ever get reminded of that again. Did he say anything else?" Ichigo asked trying to change the subject back.

"Yes, he remembered a woman he saw just before he died and I think it was Rangiku."

"If it was Rangiku then he must be Gin's reincarnation or….."

They fall silent remembering Gin. He didn't make a good first impression, then again, they were enemies when they met. But even so, neither of them would have trusted him if the situation were different.

"Can he recall going through anything like that?" Ichigo breaks the silence.

"No, I don't think he can."

"Good, let's keep it that way."

CH 5: Rangiku's Thoughts

_Gin, why did you ever leave? Didn't you know I needed you? Did you leave to protect me? Oh, I wish you told me about it, and then maybe I could have helped you. But you never did, you left me in the dark, as usual. And I know you just wanted to protect me, but I'm not a little girl anymore, I can handle the truth, no matter how much it hurts. Why couldn't you trust anyone? Was it because no one trusted you? _These questions were a storm in Rangiku's head. No matter how many times she tried, she couldn't fall asleep because she knew what next week would bring. It would bring even more memories because next week was the time Gin was killed. And every time this date came around, she would grieve for hours a day and not even sake would cheer her up.

_Don't you know that every night that you were gone I cried? Of course not, because every time you came back since that first time you left, you were blind of me. I doubt you even noticed that sometimes when you returned home, I was gone. I knew that what ever you were doing, it was important to you and I have already caused you so much trouble, I couldn't ask you what you were up to. I've forever thought me a burden to you and that was the reason you left, to be away from me. But you were always so kind to me, you'd hold me if I cried and protect me with your life. I was amazed by you for that, you were this scrawny kid that I knew forever, but when you fought, you fought with such strength that I didn't know you anymore, but you were always yourself. And no matter how much I hate you right now, I miss you with all my heart._

CH 6: Back to the World of the Living

This was a bad idea, but he couldn't reject it since it was the head captain's orders. Tomorrow, Captain Hitsugaya and his lieutenant are to go to the world of the living. But with next week being the week of Gin's death, he knew it would drive Rangiku crazy and he was reluctant to tell her. Once he did, the shock was clearly written all over her face.

"What did you say Captain?" He repeated it even though it wasn't necessary; she had heard clearly but just couldn't believe it.

Eyes wide, hand over her mouth, she stared at her captain. Then her eyes started to get glossy with even more tears but she blinked them back, she wasn't about to cry for him again even though she knew she would later. She has to be strong, and thank heavens she didn't dwell on it because after a few minutes, all she could think about was seeing her old friends like Orihime and Ichigo. Suddenly, she was glad to be going to the world of the living. And her captain was relieved to see her usual bubbly smile back on her face. He also wanted to see Ichigo again since he hasn't seen him since he lost his soul reaper powers 20 years ago. But first, they needed to speak with Kisuke Urahara, the only person who could get them gigais.

CH 7: The Urahara Shop

When Urahara got the call of needed gigais for the 10th division captain and lieutenant, he quickly got them ready. They are the same gigais they used 20 years ago and were put in storage since then. Although it was a bit of a hassle, he finally got them and laid them out. They are exactly the same. Urahara chuckles to himself, wondering if Hitsugaya has grown since the last time he saw him because at the time, Hitsugaya was about 4'4'.

As morning light streams through the windows, there comes an awaited knock at the door. Urahara welcomes his visitors and shows them to their gigais. Once they slip into them, Hitsugaya asks Urahara if he knows where Ichigo lives. After Urahara gives them the location and directions, Hitsugaya and Rangiku set off to meet with him.

After they leave, Urahara bursts out laughing, then Yoruichi raises a brow and asks from the doorway, "and what's so funny?"

He replies," the young captain hasn't grown since the last time I saw him."

Yoruichi only rolls her eyes and states,"what did you expect, to see him be 2 feet taller? It's only been 20 years."

CH 8: Hello Again

Hitsugaya followed the directions exactly but had to stop many times so Rangiku could look in the stores that seemed new. Then again, they haven't been there in 20 years so who knows how long those stores have been there. Finally, they make it to their destination and knock on the door.

"Hello?" a young boy answers the door.

"Hi there, little one," Rangiku says. "Is Ichigo here?"

"Oh! You mean Daddy, he's here." The little boy says looking around the house.

The boy seemed near 6 years old, but didn't he know not to answer the door unless he knows who's there?

"Ichiro, didn't I tell you not to answer the door?" An older Ichigo says from behind his son. "Oh, it's you."

"Hello, Ichigo." Hitsugaya said," it's been a long time."

"Hi, Ichigo!" Rangiku piped up from behind her captain.

Of course Hitsugaya and Rangiku look the same but that can't be said for Ichigo since people age faster than souls. Although he is still tall with bright orange hair, you could tell he isn't the same 17 year old he once was. The features on his face have become sharper, but must have softened a little since he had a kid. He seems to smile more, well more then he did before. He will always be strong enough to defend his friends and family with his life and gentle enough to care for the ones in need.

Ichigo invites them in and offers coffee. They sit around the kitchen table to talk, Ichiro follows but Ichigo tells him to go watch TV. so he leaves. Rangiku noticed the wedding picture of Ichigo and Orihime perched high on a shelf and smiles to herself, too bad her Captain can't see it.

CH 9: Old friends

Captain Hitsugaya and Rangiku have been at Ichigo's house all day and the sun is beginning to set. Orihime walks towards the door not knowing that some old friends are back and are sitting at her kitchen table. When she first steps in through the door, she is quickly greeted by Ichiro.

When she kneels down to hug him, he says," some people are here and have been for hours."

"Oh, really who is it?" Orihime asks her son.

"I don't know, but Daddy seems to know them. They're in the kitchen."

"Really." Orihime says quietly as she makes her way to the kitchen.

At first she only sees short, spiky white hair and long strawberry blond hair, but she knows right away who it is.

"Rangiku! Captain Hitsugaya! What a nice surprise!" Orihime exclaims as the two turn around to see who's calling their names.

"Oh, Orihime, it's so good to see you!" Rangiku gets up and gives her a tight hug.

Once they part, Orihime greets Hitsugaya with a wave and takes a seat at the table. They talk for hours until Ichiro interrupts them saying that he is hungry.

"Why don't we get takeout, you want anything?" Orihime asks her guests.

CH 10: True Love

"Rangiku, do you want to come with us." Orihime asked feeling Ichigo and Captain Hitsugaya should speak alone.

After Orihime, Rangiku, and Ichiro left, Ichigo asked seriously," so what are you doing here?"

"There has been more and more hollow appearances in the last few months, so we came to check it out."

"Will there be more trouble?"

"I don't know, I certainly hope not."

"Yeah, me too since I'm going to have two kids to worry about."

Hitsugaya raised his eye brow then smiled," congratulations, to both of you."

"Yeah? Thanks." Ichigo said. "So, how about you and that one girl, you know, that little one who always has her hair in a bun."

"Momo, we've been together for 10 years now."

"Haven't asked her to marry you yet?" Ichigo teased.

"I don't know, Rangiku's been trying to get me to do that for several years now. What if she says no?"

"Well, if you've been together for that long….. well I don't know, you're the one who knows her best. What do you think she'll say?"

Hitsugaya didn't answer so Ichigo dropped the subject. The two sat in silence until the food came. Well, didn't that conversation go well?

CH 11: You Again

Once Orihime, Rangiku, and Ichiro got back home with the food, they all dug in. When they finished, Orihime set up two extra beds on the couches. And they were much needed because Rangiku fell right to sleep while Hitsugaya slowly drifted into a slumber. Soon after, everyone else went to their own rooms to sleep.

Captain Hitsugaya, Rangiku, and Orihime suddenly woke with a start; they could all feel it, the increasing spiritual pressure. Captain Hitsugaya and Rangiku rushed out of their gigais and ran outside. Once they were standing above the city, they followed to the spiritual pressure was strongest, right to its owner. Rangiku almost felt like she knew this spiritual power but shook off the thought. The spiritual pressure was pouring out of a tiny apartment two stories above the ground. As they entered, they saw a young man tossing and turning in his sleep, like he was having a bad dream. When he turned over and faced them, all Rangiku can do is stare. Because right there in the dim light, was the face of, "Gin."


End file.
